In order to increase the efficiency and the performance of gas turbine engines so as to provide increased thrust-to-weight ratios, lower emissions and improved specific fuel consumption, engine turbines are tasked to operate at higher temperatures. As the higher temperatures reach and surpass the limits of the material comprising the components in the hot section of the engine, and in particular, the turbine section of the engine, new materials must be developed.
As the engine operating temperatures have increased, new methods of cooling the high temperature alloys comprising the combustors and the turbine airfoils have been developed. For example, ceramic thermal barrier coatings (TBCs) were applied to the surfaces of components in the stream of the hot effluent gases of combustion to reduce the heat transfer rate and to provide thermal protection to the underlying metal and allow the component to withstand higher temperatures. These improvements helped to reduce the peak temperatures and thermal gradients. Cooling holes were also introduced to provide film cooling to improve thermal capability or protection. Simultaneously, ceramic matrix composites were developed as substitutes for the high temperature alloys. The ceramic matrix composites (CMCs) in many cases provided an improved temperature and density advantage over the metals, making them the material of choice when higher operating temperatures were desired.
A number of techniques have been used in the past to manufacture turbine engine components, such as turbine blades using SiC/SiC ceramic matrix composites (CMC) formed from 2-D ceramic fiber plies. However, such materials have inherently low intralaminar properties. The primary cause of the low intralaminar strength is the presence of a Boron Nitride (BN) layer that is typically included between the fiber and the ceramic matrix to increase fracture toughness. In many of the hot section applications, such as combustor liners, high pressure turbine blades, high pressure turbine vanes, low pressure turbine blades and low pressure turbine vanes, the thermal gradients and mechanical loads that result from normal engine operation result in significant local interlaminar stresses. Ideally, the CMC component would be designed such that the component had enhanced interlaminar strength in local high stress areas of many of these applications.
One technique of manufacturing CMC turbine blades is the method known as the slurry cast melt infiltration (MI) process. A technical description of a slurry cast MI method is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,550 B1, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and which is incorporated herein by reference. In one method of manufacturing using the slurry cast MI method, CMCs are produced by initially providing plies of balanced two-dimensional (2D) woven cloth comprising silicon carbide (SiC)-containing fibers, having two weave directions at substantially 90° angles to each other, with substantially the same number of fibers running in both directions of the weave. By “silicon carbide-containing fiber” is meant a fiber having a composition that includes silicon carbide, and preferably is substantially silicon carbide. For instance, the fiber may have a silicon carbide core surrounded with carbon, or in the reverse, the fiber may have a carbon core surrounded by or encapsulated with silicon carbide. These examples are given for demonstration of the term “silicon carbide-containing fiber” and are not limited to this specific combination. Other fiber compositions are contemplated, so long as they include silicon carbide.
A major challenge in this approach is the low interlaminar strength between the plies of the woven ceramic fibers. The low interlaminar strength diminishes the ability of the CMC component to endure significant local interlaminar stresses.
One approach to solve the problem of low interlaminar strength in CMC's has been the use of through thickness fiber reinforcement. Approaches known in the art as T-forming and Z-pinning have been used to introduce load carrying fibers in the through thickness direction of CMC fiber plies at an angle to the plane of the plies to enhance interlaminar strength and are well-known in the art. The T-forming technology is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,337, entitled “FIBER-REINFORCED COMPOSITE MATERIALS STRUCTURES AND METHODS OF MAKING SAME”, assigned to Albany International Techniweave, Inc., issued Aug. 15, 2000, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,555,211 B2, entitled “CARBON COMPOSITES WITH SILICON BASED RESIN TO INHIBIT OXIDATION”, assigned to Albany International Techniweave, Inc., issued Apr. 29, 2003, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. However, these methods reduce in-plane mechanical properties and result in significant increases in fiber preforming costs.
What is needed is a method of manufacturing CMC turbine engine components using a slurry cast MI process that increases interlaminar strength without substantially reducing in in-plane mechanical properties.